Heat and Hunter
by Darugeon
Summary: Lost in the forest with your memory completely erased. You know nothing about yourself or your surroundings. Your only memory is that of Pokemon. With no idea where you are... how are you going to get home? (Discontinued. Explanation on Chapter 7)
1. Umbreon

My eyes slowly fluttered open from my strange, unknown slumber. I groaned, a pain throbbing in my head. What happened last night? Where was I?

Slowly, I rose up off the cold, hard floor. I blinked a few times to try and recollect my memory and regain my vision. The blur slowly disappeared and I found myself inside of some sort of cave. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. I knew nothing of my past, not even recent events.

How did I get here? Where am I? What am I?

I heard a door open nearby. I looked over to the source of the sound to see a Pokemon step inside.

"Oh, thank heavens, you've finally waken up." It spoke, its voice feminine. I groaned again. My head started to throb in pain once more. I looked up at her. She appeared to be an Umbreon. Black fur, yellow rings and red eyes, like any other.

"Errr…" I stopped. At least I managed to speak. But even so… something was off. "Where…. am I..?"

"I found you passed out in the forest near my home. You were bleeding… badly… I thought you were dead… I'm so glad you've finally woke up. You were sleeping all week." She explained. I blinked again. Passed out? Bleeding? Dying? What the hell happened last night?

"Wha….. I have… I don't even know… what happened to me? What… What am I?" I almost screamed with frustration. My patience was growing short. I wanted answers. I needed answers and I needed them now. I wanted to at least know what I was and my name… where I lived and whatnot. That much could help.

"Don't you know? You're an Absol… thought.. your fur is a bit… different." I heard her speak right through my train of thought. Absol? Well… strangely enough I knew what that was. I looked down at my light golden fur. Odd… I definitely remember Pokemon and their appearance—strange that's all I remember. Absol definitely don't have golden fur on a regular basis. Guess she wasn't lying on my being different.

"Hmm… that helps… sorta. Do you know where I am? How about where my home is? Do you know how I even got here?" I attacked her with a barrage of questions. I needed so many answers it made my own head spin.

"You're here, deep within the confines of the forest. As for home… I don't know… but I'm sure you have a home somewhere… I'm not sure how you got here.. I just found you collapsed while walking back home from picking berries." I sighed. It helped…. some.. but still didn't know enough. In fact, I felt my mind build up even more questions.

I looked down. Almost immediately, I felt a paw on my back. I looked back up to see Umbreon sitting next to me. She licked my cheek and smiled. "Hey… cheer up, I'm sure things will work out soon." She smiled down at me. I felt my face grow hot and I smiled a bit as well.

"O-Oh… umm…" My tongue slipped over the rush of words that came to my mouth. "I-I wanted to… to thank you for… well… saving my life."

"Oh, no need for a thank you….. I have an idea on how you can thank me." She blushed brightly. Right after her sentence ended, I smelled an odd, sweet scent in the air. My nose twitched, and in seconds my face grew hotter. My body trembled and I felt a strange heat down in my lower parts.

"What is…"

"It's a scent… a lovely scent… it's my scent…" She pushed me onto my back and growled lowly. I heard lust in her voice as she climbed on top of me. I knew I must have been as red as a tomato by then, embarrassed and a bit skeptical on what the heck she was about to do to me.

"If you want to thank me… than I want you to give me a little… something…" I tilted my head, wondering where she was going with this. In just a short moment, I released a yelp and blushed hard when her crotch met mine.

"Wh-Wh-What the… what are you d-doing?" I hesitated and squirmed under the Umbreon. She purred deeply and ground herself against me.

"Getting my thank you from you." She replied, purring deeply. The scent increased. My head began to throb again, but this time, it wasn't painful. It was a conflicted feeling. I felt as if another force hidden inside me was trying to break out. It was screaming at me. Yelling at me. Telling me to accept this. To take it. But the other side of me told me to stop her. To get away. I was confused, lost in the war between my thoughts.

I was so lost within my own mind that I didn't notice Umbreon making her way down my body until I felt something warm and wet hit my sheath. I yelped again and quivered. The feeling was… new. Strange… it was alien to me but… I liked it. She licked again. This time, a quiet moan escaped my lips. What exactly was she doing?

Whatever it was… I didn't want it to stop.

"Haah…" I moaned quietly as I felt something beginning to rouse from my sheath. I looked down to see my penis making its way out. Why was it coming out? Did her licking me down there cause that? "Wh-What… m-my thing.. it's coming out…"

"Mmm… you must be a virgin then, huh? This is arousal… a nice feeling… a feeling telling you that you want more." She explained it to me. I tilted my head in confusion, but just as she said, I wanted it more the further my shaft erected. I blushed as she ran her tongue along the underside of it, causing me to gasp out loud and shudder. The feeling was incredible! I had never felt such a sensation… such a thrill.. such… pleasure.

"Nnngh..! What… what was that amazing feeling..?"

"That's pleasure, darling… amazing indeed… and it'll only get better the more we do it." She explained to me. I panted heavily, biting my bottom lip as her tongue brushed over my tip again. The teasing was like torture, but the pleasure I received from it made up for that.

My body shook lightly as I gazed down at her from my current sitting position in bed, my cock a deep red color, throbbing hard and oozing a strange, clear liquid. "What… i-is that..? Ahhh…" I asked between my panting and moaning.

"Mmm.. this?" She replied, lapping at the clear fluid. I nodded, and moaned softly. "That's precum… usually salty… but yours has some sweet flavor to it… a pinch of Oran berries too." She licked her lips before taking my tip in. My eyes widened when the head of my tapered shaft entered her muzzle, gasping and trembling in ecstasy. The moment she began to suckle on it, I was lost deep in bliss, these sensations driving me and my mind insane.

"Ohh Arceus.. th-that's amazing.. don't stop.. p-please don't stop…!" I nearly howled out. My tongue hung from my parted open muzzle, bits of saliva dripping onto my chest. My shaft throbbed hard as I watched her engulf the first few inches of the 10 inch meat. My mind was racing with this pleasure and never wanted to see a finish line.

Her tongue was like a hot spring. So warm and wet… gentle to the touch, twirling about and coating every bit of my length in the saliva, the warmth consuming me from the privates up. My eyes finally came to a close and I fell back, my back rested against the bed post behind me. I purred in bliss, more of this so called precum spurting from the tip and into her hungry maw. The Umbreon wasted no time in gulping it, from the gulps I heard at least, her tongue continuing its own motions while she bobbed her head over my cock in a fluent moving motion.

"Yes… j-just like that…. Aaahhhh…." I sighed before letting out a louder moan, feeling her sucking harder at my shaft. In just seconds, my eyes widened and I howled out as I felt her heated maw around every bit of my cock. I looked down to see she had taken it all in; deepthroated it without a single problem. I was amazed that she could take so much in without gagging, but I didn't know much anyway then. I just knew my cock had to have been in her throat with how big I was, but that didn't matter to me too much. All I cared about—or at least could care about—was that pleasure she gave me. I never wanted it to end, it was far too heavenly for such a dreadful thing as ending it.

Nevertheless, as she said, it would only get better, and it didn't take a genius to know that said pleasure would eventually end. I groaned softly in a bit of disappointment when I felt her hot, wet muzzle pull off of my throbbing shaft. My eyes slowly reopened and I watched her intently, panting in quite the amount of exhaustion to just be getting my penis sucked on.

"Don't worry… it'll all come back to you twofold very soon…" She spoke to me with a lustful purr and growl. I stared at her lithe, slender form, her yellow rings glowing bright, as if telling me she wanted more. I could only watch her endlessly—I didn't know what to do, honestly—and she came up to me, climbing onto my lap. She blushed as our noses touched, lips mere centimeters apart from each other.

"You're mines…" She whispered. I could still hear the lust dripping from her voice even in a whisper. I was about to say something, but my mind almost literally exploded at what I just felt. I bit my lip hard, almost drawing blood, before I released a loud, elongated howl. I could hear her moaning quietly even through my howling and I looked down at her, seeing her slightly scrunched up face, the pleasureful expression more than evident.

"Holy…. Wh-what the… what the hell was that..?" I asked. I blushed hard, unable to control my words and swears. "I've.. never felt anything like it.. it was like… my body was covered with a thousand kisses from Arceus himself…. Blessed with every press of his lips…"

"That… is the pleasure… of having sex… and that was only taking it into my pussy… wait… until we actually go at it…." She told me. My cheeks grew even redder in color at the mentioning of sex. It was a completely unfamiliar word to me, but for some reason, just hearing 'sex' and 'pussy' set off some… odd feeling inside me. I shrugged it off and placed my paws on her hips as she began to lift herself up off of me. I shuddered and grunted, panting heavily and moaning out again, the incredible pleasure filling my trembling form once more.

Her insides were so hot! And the tightness… the grip I felt on my penis… if this is what a vagina can do, I never want to pull it out! I grunted again, my cock throbbing hard within the confines of her tunnel. I felt more of the precum spurt inside of her, only it was a bit hotter this time. I was going to ask, but I stopped myself when I saw her panting and moaning like the cute Umbreon she was.

"S… So good… Ooohhh goodness me, I really need this.." She moaned as she wrapped her forepaws around my neck. I did the same, only my paws went around her midsection and I pulled her closer to me. My paws slid up her back gently, combing through her fur, caressing her beautiful figure. She moaned a bit louder yet gently into my ear and I blushed hard at the sound of her lovely voice and moans.

"This… feels so good…" I shuddered under her as she continued to bounce herself onto my shaft slowly.

"Yes.. o-oh yes, I know…." She replied with another moan and a soft gasp, her walls seeming to convulse around my cock. I panted heavily, my body shaking with wonderful sensations. My feral instincts were screaming at me. I didn't know what they were saying nor what they wanted, but I just knew they were trying to take control. Somehow, I managed to hold them back and I just held onto the lovely Umbreon sitting atop me, massaging her back while she rode me.

We moaned in ecstasy together, the feelings inhuman to me. If this was having sex… I would simply LOVE to do it again, especially seeing how much she loved it. Knowing I wasn't the only one getting this pleasure feeling, I'd definitely want to have sex again. Maybe with someone else… see how they respond to it.

"So good…. Y-you're so big… and thick…" She shuddered on top of me, purring deeply as her walls tightened on me.

"Hnnngh… Arceus… what.. what's this.. build up I feel inside.. it's hot… a-and my body's t-tensing…" I gasped in ecstasy when she suddenly slammed down on my cock, taking it in hard and deep into her hot, fleshy depths.

"That's.. your orgasm…. You're going to cum.. a-and fill me with your seed… your s-sperm… your cum… and I want it… it's the best feeling ever… your climax of pleasure… you want it to come.. a-and so do I… l-let it out… let it all out inside me…." She moaned out into my ear. I also felt her thrusting down onto something big and fleshy. I shuddered and looked down, seeing my cock had formed some strange big ball of red flesh at the base.

"What… th-the hell is that..?" I questioned, staring at the odd thing. Whatever it was, she loved it a lot. Every time it slapped against her sex lips, she almost screamed out in euphoria, so it must have been something good to have.

"Haaah… hahh.. that's.. your knot… if I get your knot inside me… we'll be tied together.. stuck together until it deflates.. a-and it keeps all of your cum inside me.. u-usually to ensure.. I'm impregnated… b-but no worries on that… it's not.. m-mating season.. I'm not in heat…" I almost panicked when she said 'impregnated'. This is great, but I wasn't about to be the father of some complete stranger who just so happened to be fucking me and I just so happened to not want to get away from this.

"Good… I-I want you.. to take it… it feels so good… wh-when it hits against you…" I groaned in bliss, the mix of teasing my knot and taking my entire cock sending chills down my spine. I was about to hit it. I was about to cum. I could feel it. My body continued to tense up as I neared the inevitable release.

Before I could get there, the Umbreon atop me let out a scream and she slammed herself down onto me with all of her might. My knot slipped inside of her just as I felt a massive wave of hot juices splashing over my cock and knot, as well as feel her walls clamp down hard on my dick. My eyes widened and I howled out loud, gripping her hips as my cock exploded with cum inside of her, my hot, sticky fluids filling her pussy and intruding her womb. She screamed even louder when she felt the hot cum entering her so deeply, my seed sloshing and swimming around inside of her cunt. My body shook and I panted heavily as I fed her ribbon after ribbon of my sticky love juices while she gave me her own.

We panted together, stroking one another's bodies, moaning in ecstasy together as we slowly came down from our orgasms. Almost immediately afterwards, I felt myself enter complete exhaustion and I almost passed out, but it felt rather… lovely.

"There's…. the afterglow…" She spoke softly to me before she plain passed out on top of me. I blushed at the sight of her beautiful body resting on mines. I leaned up towards her and kissed her forehead, purring happily as I too began to drift off.

"Thank you… and you're welcome… for helping me… and pleasing me…" I smiled and pat her head, seeing her smile in her sleep. With one last yawn, I held her tight against me, snuggling up to her and purring once more before I too fell into a deep sleep.

And as I dreamed… I knew this wouldn't be the last time I had sex with someone… I felt there was plenty more to come… let alone the two questions I really wanted answered…

…Who am I… and how do I get home..?

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	2. Azumarill

I sighed as I stepped outside into the forest, looking around for… anything. Nope… just trees, grass, and bushes. Nothing I was hoping to find. I didn't know where I was. I had no idea how I got here, and I still wanted answers.

I remembered back to just earlier that morning what Umbreon had said to me…

_"Now that I think about it… you must have a name." She whispered softly to me as she stroked my cheek._

_"Name…. I have no name…. and if I do.. I don't know it…. I know nothing about myself… besides being a golden Absol…" I sighed and nuzzled her gently._

_"Well then.. if you want to find your way home and find your memory, you're going to at least need a temporary name." She looked back at me. I tilted my head, wondering what she had waiting for me. "Hmm… how about…"_

_"Limbo…"_

_"Limbo?" She looked at me with her head cocked to the side now._

_"My mind is stuck in a limbo… looking for answers… wondering what happened… where I am… where I once was….. who I once was… this looping limbo of mystery lives on within me… the questions swimming… nonstop… waiting for answers… Therefore… I am nothing more than a Limbo…"_

I smiled faintly. Personally, I thought Limbo was a good name… at least for me and the meaning it held.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was just making its way into the sky. The morning was still young, I had plenty of time to search about for.. anything. However… I still recall Umbreon's final words…

_"Be careful… this forest isn't named Frisky Forest for nothing… the inhabitants will be waiting for you.. and when they find you… they'll be wanting it more than you think…"_

I wondered what she meant by that. What's so significant about the forest's name anyway? And why the warning? What would the Pokemon be wanting? Better yet… why were they waiting for me? I shook my head. Just more questions falling into this everlasting pool of confusion. I began to walk ahead. I needed to find someone. Anyone. Anyone that could provide me with any legitimate answers or clues to my memory. I wanted to go home… but I had no idea where home was… but I felt.. it was here.. in this forest somewhere.

"Hey you!" My ears picked up a call and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes turned and I saw an Azumarill stepping out of a nearby lake.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! What do you think you're doing entering MY territory?" Its voices was feminine and rather buff at the same time, probably just from her anger. I looked away, avoiding eye contact and chuckling nervously.

"Umm… heheh.. s-sorry about that, miss Azumarill… I had no idea this was yo—"

"No buts! You step into my terf and you get the horns!" She growled at me. I stepped back. She clearly wanted to pick a fight. Thought… I didn't know how to fight… not one bit. I didn't know any of my moves, nor did I even want to battle anyway.

"H-Hey now… calm down, please… I don't want any trouble.. I'm just trying to find answers… find home…"

"Well you're in the wrong place!" She pushed me over. I yipped and fell onto my back. She stood over me, towering me… sorta. I whimpered a bit though I wasn't exactly afraid, I just didn't want her going and hitting me for whatever reason.

"You stepped into my land…. now it's time to pay… however…" She stopped and forced me back up. I was confused now. I looked down at her then blushed when I saw her lying on her back, legs spread—not like she could close those stubby little things anyway, being oval shaped.

"Uhhh…" My eyes slowly went down her body and eventually they stopped at her nether region. Her cunt was wet and puffy. She wanted something alright… she wanted what Umbreon wanted and right then and there, I felt lust hit me and fear back off.

"I haven't had a male in months… and you look like more than just a good lay… so come and tend to my needs and I'll let you off free of any hurt." She demanded, though I heard more lust to her voice than threat. I licked my lips and growled with my own desires for the female mouse, walking over to her, feeling my cock already growing out of my sheath.

I was fully erect when I reached her, and she knew that I wanted this as much as she did. She couldn't help but blush as she realized just how submissively set she was with me growling over her, a paw pressing into her chest.

"H-Hey.. d-don't hurt me now…" She whimpered a bit. I chuckled, as if I wasn't even controlling myself anymore.

"Oh… so you come and threat me and demand I fuck you… now I tower over your puny, sexy body and you whimper for mercy?" I smirked wide, grinding my tip against her pussy. She quivered at the sensation but whimpered loudly. I could see the fear filling her body. It was obvious she was no more than a loud mouth, running it to look tough, but being no more than a squishy slut.

"I-I…." She was at a loss for words. I practically turned the tables on her. She could only blush and whimper as I prodded her pussy with my tip, growling deeply as I teased her. She was very wet and I knew she was desperate for this. I smirked wide as I continued to grind my cock against her entrance, teasing her further.

I took quite the joy and pride in letting my feral instincts take over in having sex. I watched my body control itself, and I liked what it was doing. It left my partner with a mix of anxiety and fear. I knew she wanted me to just go in and fuck her until she squirted, but I also saw she was afraid of what I could, or even WOULD do to her if she rebelled my lust.

"P.. Please…." She shuddered under me. Her sex was only getting wetter the more I prodded her pussy lips. I chuckled, a bit darkly as I gently slipped the tip into her pussy. Azumarill gasped and quivered, purring loudly and trying to grind against me, but I immediately pinned her down and held her still while I continued to very slowly work in inch after inch.

The slow speed was agonizing to her, the torture of filling her dick hungry cunt at such a snail's pace driving her mad. I saw she was about to scream out something—probably a plea for me to just fuck her—but I shut her up by jamming into her as deep as I could. She screamed out for me, just like I wanted her to, and I began to fuck her with all of my might, hammering into her deeply and whapping away at her cunt like the horny Absol I had become.

"AAHHH FUCK YEAH~!" She howled out, her walls clamping down on my dick. I growled in ecstasy, my shaft spurting strings of hot precum into her tunnel as I went faster and deeper into her. My body tingled with lustful passion to fuck her, my mind shattering for the second time as I gave her the sex she needed and probably deserved.

My cock twitched with every hilt into her, feeling her very womb hug my cock, my balls slipping against her cunt as I took her. Azumarill shook wildly under me as I held her pinned by the arms, fucking her with an unknown ferocity. Her screams were faint in my ears now as the pleasure seemed to deafen me. Her howls, even though right in front of me, sounded several meters away, as if echoing, and all I could hear was the heavy beating of my heart and my fast panting and the occasional growl and howl as I went at her like the beast I realized I was.

My cock throbbed like mad inside of her hot depths, the sheer amount of juices she gave off quite amazing. I guess being a water-type did that to you. Her pussy juices dripped down her cunt onto the ground, into the thick puddle under us. Some of my pre joined her honey in that pile of sweet nectar, my fluffy scythe tail swaying fast behind me.

I could've sworn she said something to me—probably more pleas to be fucked harder. Whatever it was, I couldn't depict it. It was too echoed and blurred for me to decipher. I just knew it was more than screams and howls, but I also knew I didn't need to hear what she said to know she loved it and wanted a rougher pounding. I obliged her request and started pumping into even deeper than before, directly pumping her womb with hot precum. My dick twitched hard inside of her. It almost hurt.

Azumarill's walls clenched around my dick and right then and there, I knew she was about to cum. I was waiting for it. She howled and screamed out in bliss as I plunged right into her womb, her body shaking with need and lust. Her tongue dangled to the side of her mouth. She looked so sexy being fucked raw like the horny bitch she was.

"AAHHH!" She screamed out loud and I felt her walls clamp down on me hard. I grunted a bit when the large waves of her nectar came squirting out like a river. It felt incredible on my cock and I struggled to hold back a moment longer. My knot formed fast and it kissed her pussy hard with every thrust. She whined and screamed, begging for me to tie with her. I planned on doing it to her. Her body trembled as I stroked her arms while fucking her.

"Gonna… cum…!" I howled deeply, fucking her faster and harder. She whined and screamed again, her pussy milking me. I eventually pushed the knot into her and, as if by instinct, I grabbed her and hugged her tight against me, moaning out into her ear and licking at her body as I came into her. I released one last howl as my hot strings of thick seed went pouring deep inside of her cunt, filling up her womb. Azumarill gasped and hugged me tightly, crying out loud as I came inside of her, giving her what she wanted. My cock twitched with every spurt of thick cum, my body trembling atop her.

"Aahhhh… fuck yeah…" I growled deeply, grinding against her as my climax slowly died down. "Mmm… good girl…. very good…"

"Haah.. that was….. oohhh Arceus, that was the best…" She licked my lips and I licked her tongue gently. She blushed and held me close. "Thank you… s-so much for that…"

"Heheh… anytime, sexy… if you ever want to be fucked silly again.. come find me… I'll be in this forest… trying to find my way home~" I kissed her cheek as she fell asleep in my arms. I stroked her cheek and smiled. She went from looking oh so sexy to ever so adorable. I rolled over so she was on top of me and drifted off, wondering just what to expect next.

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	3. Arcanine

I sighed. How in the living hell did I even get here? I looked up at the Arcanine towering over me, his dick rock hard, throbbing in my face. I blushed.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll suck my dick…"

I groaned a bit, but I was curious. Males can do it with other males? I wonder what it's like…. But first… I wanted to know how I got into this situation…

I looked back at Azumarill. She waved to me, blushing as I walked off after cleaning up with her and getting a blowjob in the lake. I was once again on my way to find some answers, but the more I got into this, the more I began to wonder…. _this life seems pretty nice… do I really want to go back to whatever I once was?_

I shook my head. _Yes, I do want my life back!_ I looked around after several minutes of walking. Once again, nothing seemed familiar to me. I wondered aimlessly through the brush of the forest, going tree to tree, bush to bush, looking for any signs of any homes or Pokemon or… whatever. I had some questions that have yet to be answered and I was about to go nuts.

Suddenly, I came to a full on halt. I felt… strange. I felt as if someone was here… watching me. I shook my head. _Nah, I'm just paranoid_ I resumed my walking, eyes darting left and right like the paranoid fool I was. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking.

"Oof!" I bumped into something and fell onto my butt. I groaned a bit and looked up. "Oww…. S-sorry about tha—" I was cut off by a paw pushing me onto my back, followed by a deep chuckle.

"You should watch where you're going. You could get into trouble walking blindly." The voice said. I looked up at the Pokemon holding me. It was an Arcanine, but what seemed to catch my attention further was what he had down below. His cock looked huge! It was so big.. looked so thick… and that radiant red color… I shuddered. Something inside me made me groan lustfully.

"Some don't take too kindly to people bumping into them…" He growled at me. "Some… give punishments for such things."

"I-I'm sorry, sir… p-please let me go…" I shivered again, this time in fear. "Wh-What must I do.. f-for forgiveness?" I gazed at his cock again and blushed hard. That time, he spotted me catching gazes at his meat and saw my blush.

"Heh… you're cuter than you think, Absol."

"M… My name's L-Limbo…" I replied softly.

"Limbo, eh? You're cute, and I see you take a liking to my cock." I blushed even harder.

"U-Uhh…" I had nothing to say. It was true. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at it. It was as if I… wanted it. But I never had sex with another male before. Can two males even do that?

Arcanine stepped up and stood over me. I looked up at the Arcanine towering over me, his dick rock hard, throbbing in my face. I blushed.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll suck my dick…" I didn't need to be told twice. I was more curious than afraid and actually want to give this a try. I didn't really know what to do, unfortunately, so I let my instincts take control again, as well as try to imitate the little bit I saw Umbreon do to me when she sucked my member. I leaned up and lapped at the tip of his member. He squatted down some to allow me to access his length easier. I would have thanked him, but I was too busy trying out this 'cock sucking' thing or whatever it's called.

My tongue flicked over his tip and he purred deeply, watching me carefully. Slowly, I began to bring in his large dick, my warm tongue brushing over the underside. I panted a bit. His cock was hot; very hot at that. My nostrils flared at the mixture of his musk and heat. His low, lustful growls told me I was doing a good job.

"Nnn… good boy…" I blushed brightly, my tongue twirling around the head of his tapered doggy meat. I gazed up at him for a moment before staring back down at the large red organ I was working on at the moment, inching it further into my small muzzle. My body grew hot as I brought more of him inside of my maw, my saliva coating his precum spurting dick. His pre was spicy and salty, but surprisingly I enjoyed it. I wanted more of his flavor, so I sucked at him harder, bobbing my head along the first few inches of his massive shaft.

"Yeah… that's good… very good…" He pat me and I blushed even more, my cheeks a deep red color as I let out a soft purr, my mind was burning from the heat and increasing musk entering my nose and head. I felt light-headed, but at the same time, I craved his cock more and more. Eventually, I managed to get in half of his shaft, my body shaking from the taste of his copious running pre. My eyes came to a close, my instincts kicking in entirely. My began to slurp at his length, growling lowly, vibrating it in my muzzle.

Arcanine panted heatedly as I sucked on him. I felt him start to thrust lightly into my mouth and I felt my cheeks burn as bright and red as they could. I was getting face fucked by this stranger and I was loving it too much. I bobbed my head faster, nibbling at the head whenever I pulled off, sharing a kiss with his tip before going back down on his meat. He growled and moaned in bliss. His deep yet gentle voice made me feel safe under him, just doing what he wanted and feeling I'd be on his good side.

"So good… you must be a natural born cock sucker, little cutie~" He chuckled and pat me again. I smiled and attempted to take all of his length into my mouth. My eyes shut tight and I felt a few tears form as I took in as much as I could. Surprisingly, to both of us, I successfully deepthroated his dick, but I choked a bit.

"H-Hey.. be careful now." He pulled me off of his cock. "Don't choke yourself… take your time on it.."

"H.. Huh..?" I looked up at him, a couple tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Just because I'm putting this on you doesn't mean I don't care for your needs and well-being. Take it easy… work it how you like." I blushed when he licked away my tears. A small smile crept onto my face and I nodded slowly.

"Th… Thank you Arcanine, sir…" I hugged him for a brief moment.

"Hmm…. In fact.. there's something I'd like as well… besides a blowjob…" He spoke softly, whispering into my ear.

"O-Oh… what.. what is it?"

"You see… I'm not really a dominant one… I just wanted to show some strength… however…" He set me down and I watched him as he turned around, facing away from me, lowering his front to the ground and raising his rump high. I blushed at the sight. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. His cock wet, dripping with his pre and my saliva, his large balls, plump with what I know is a massive load of cum, and just above it… his tailhole.. oh his tailhole. It looked so perfect… so tight.. untouched…

"I've never had a male claim me before… I've… always wanted it though… I've always wanted someone to claim my virginity from… back there… but no one seemed to fit my desires…"

"Your desires?" I repeated, head tilted a bit. He nodded and swayed his tail.

"Perfectly sized… not too big… not too small… gentle nature… kind and caring.. willing to share the moment… and big down there as well." I was about to question that last part but I looked down and realized my cock was throbbing freely. I eeped and blushed hard. How long was I erect?

"U-Umm… err… i-if that's what you want…" I walked over to him, smiling, gazing at his big, round, supple ass cheeks. I've never felt so turned on before in my life. I felt like grabbing him, mounting him, and plowing him through the entire spring season. I stopped, my face inches from his ass. He groaned and whimpered, wiggling his cute, fat ass at me. I purred lustfully, placing a paw on his right rump cheek and groped it. I shuddered at the squishy feeling and his soft moan, my cock bobbing, as if telling me to fuck him.

I nodded to myself and hopped up, mounting him, my forepaws wrapping around his midsection as far as they could reach—I got close to having my paws meet under him, but not quite there.

"Do it… do me… please…" His gentle, deep voice was heavenly to me. I murred softly and nuzzled the warm fluff of his back, just below his neck. My tip poked his tailhole and we both shivered with anticipation. "T-take it easy on me… this is my first time.. b-being mated…"

"I'll go easy.. this is my first… with another male.." I smiled warmly, though he couldn't see it, as I carefully slid my tip inside of him. He gasped and shuddered under me, his eyes shutting tight and a soft moan escaping his lips again. I stroked his stomach as I continued to press into the depths of his tailhole.

I bit my lip, holding back a howl. I never felt anything like this. Every time, the pleasure gets better and better. He was so hot! Hotter than any other cunt I claimed, tighter too! I guess the tailhole makes up for the lack of sweet honey by being hotter and tighter, but THIS… oohhh this was definitely hotter than the average tailhole—I guess that's expected from a large fire-type. His tightness was intense too. I never claimed any virgins before, vaginal or anal, but I didn't have to to know this was definitely tighter than the common virgin.

Perfect was an understatement on Arcanine. He was… he was just…. Wow. I panted heavily as I finally hilted inside of him, my body trembling at the intense sensation consuming my entire body. My cock throbbed hard inside of him, hot precum filling his ass in just seconds.

"Oooohhh sweet Arceus… y-you're much bigger inside me.. th-than you looked outside…" He moaned deeply, grinding against me. I gasped and growled as I ground back against him, my shaft twitching at the unbelievable pleasure. My eyes shut tight and my mind crashed as a powerful wave of bliss hit it, tongue hanging from my open maw.

"H-holy fuck…. You're… just… p-perfect…" I moaned out deeply as I began to pull out of him, all of the precum allowing my cock to slide along his gripping walls with ease, and only add to the indescribable ecstasy. My tail swayed wildly behind me as I claimed this wonderful male, his own cock throbbing between his legs, drooling loads of hot preseed. I pulled out about halfway before driving back in fast but gently. He whined out loud when my tip jabbed his prostate; much like a female's g-spot. His dick twitched and shot a powerful glob of precum in response to the jabbing and I could see that I was providing pleasure to his ass and cock by hitting at his prostate constantly.

"Limbo… th-that feels… unbelievable… please d-don't stop… I'm s-so close…."

"That's it… haah… cum for me… you know you want to… cum hard.." I encouraged him, stroking his back, combing through his fur. My paw slid down his back slowly and reached his ass, rubbing at it a bit before moving back up his spine. Arcanine shuddered under me, moaning constantly in total euphoria. I wasn't far behind him with it. My body shook as I pushed into him a bit faster, my dick throbbing harder inside of him.

"Oohh fuck… so tight… i-it's squeezing me…" I moaned out as I started to gradually pick up in speed, plunging into him faster and deeper, my shaft throbbing and drooling with its own endless flow of precum. Arcanine panted heavily, moaning and whining as one final jab at his prostate did him in. He shook under me and his eyes rolled back, his tailhole clenching at my dick hard as his own sent spurt after spurt of hot, ropey Arcanine cream onto the earth, fertilizing and feeding the earth with his sticky white. My body shook as his heat picked up rapidly, the intensity almost burning me.

"Aaahhh… A-Arcanine…" I moaned his name softly as I pounded away at his rear end while he came all over the ground, moaning like a broken record. My panting was raspy and rapid, my shaft twitching inside of him. I was very close and I was going to feed him my cum. I knew he wanted it, and I wanted to give to him as much as he wished to take it.

"I-I'm cumming… p-please… please fill me… c-cum in me now…" He whined and trembled, his hind legs threatening to give in as I fucked him silly. I shuddered, growling as my cock plunged deeper and deeper into his ass. My knot formed fast as I fucked his rump wildly, the big, bulgy meat slapping his tailhole just as my balls slapped his. Within moments, I released a howl and slammed into him again, my wet knot plopping inside of him. The immense heat surrounding my knot made me scream like a female cumming for her 5th time, my orgasm hitting me like a hammer on the head.

My body shook wildly as I ground against Arcanine, large strips of my own Absol cream firing away deep inside of him. I panted heavily between moans and howls as I fed his ass as much cum as my balls allowed me to empty into him.

"YEEESSS!" He screamed out as well as I came in him, his tailhole massaging my dick with great expertise. I shivered again, the sensation causing me to release another few large globs of hot seed. I growled lowly and purred as I pat his ass, my climax slowly dying down and my hind legs giving up on me just as his did.

We collapsed together, Arcanine falling into his large puddle of hot semen. We panted together, smiling at one another.

"That… was the best sex… I've ever had…" I spoke softly. He nodded and licked my lips.

"I know… I've never… experienced anything.. as a amazing at that…." He stroked my cheek softly and I blushed. "You really are… a cutie, you know."

"Y-Yeah.. thanks… you're very handsome yourself…" I licked his cheek and we nuzzled one another before we began to drift away.

"Let's nap for now…" He suggested. I nodded, yawning as he began to fall asleep.

"Yes… I can continue… my searches tonight…" I yawned once more and rested my head on his back. As I drifted to sleep, I began to wonder… what Pokemon might be waiting for me in the night?

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	4. Scrafty

Looking around my surroundings, I was a bit confused. Why? I had no idea where I was. When I woke up, I was clean of the scent of sex and the cum on my lower half, but I wasn't where I was when Arcanine and I fell asleep. Sighing, I decided to take a look around the dark forest, the only lighting being the faint shine of the twinkling stars and the silver moon.

"Where am I..? I know I'm still in the forest, but…" I stopped myself there. My eyes moved left and right, taking in my surroundings. There was nothing but bush and trees. Grass and soil. There wasn't even the sound of the nightly Pokemon, not even the occasional Noctowl or hunter. I sat down against a tree, going over the past several hours.

"I haven't an idea on who I am… I had sex with an Umbreon, Azumaril, and Acarnine…. I'm lost in this forest in like.. the middle of the night… what the hell do I do now?" I looked down, paws over my eyes. "I just wanna go home…"

My ears perked quickly. "Hm? Is someone there?" I thought I had heard a sound nearby. Perhaps it was just my mind playing tricks on me, trying to bring sound to this blank night. I sighed and shook my head clear of my thoughts, just trying to rest myself until morning. Then… I heard it again. It sounded like rustling. I stood up and growled.

"If you're out there, come out now or else…" I put on my most threatening tone of voice. There was another rustling and this time I saw the tree move. I growled at the bush and it stopped moving. I tilted my head. "Uhh… hello?" It rustled again. Weird…

Suddenly, something jumped out at me before I had time to register that it even happened. Once I realized I was even pounced to begin with, I was already pinned down to the ground by a growling creature.

"And what if I chose not to come out?" It asked with an angry growl. I shuddered a bit with fear, readjusting my night vision. I gazed up at my attacker to see that it was a Scrafty.

"Umm… hi there?" I smiled sheepishly at him. He shook his head and bonked mines. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For acting tough. I can tell you're just all talk. Now.. tell me why you shouldn't be my dinner?" I gulped and felt a cold sweat drop down from my forehead. I whimpered and placed a paw on his chest.

"Umm… uhh…"

"Well?" He opened his maw. I could see his fangs and I gulped. I was about to become lunch. I thought of the only thing I could from my past events.

"I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK!" I shut my mouth quick and blushed as red as a tomato. He closed his maw and smirked, though I could see him blushing a bit too.

"Oh? You will, eh?" I nodded slowly. "Mmm.. can't deny a mouth on my cock. I don't get enough sex anyway~" He chuckled and pat my head. I sighed with relief, knowing he wasn't going to chew me to bits. I watched as he walked up to me, standing in front of my face. I didn't even give him time to speak. I reached both paws into his pants and I started feeling on him. He gasped and shivered, resting his paws against the tree I was right in front of.

"Ahhh.. d-damn it feels so much better having someone else grab my dick…" He moaned deeply, his cock erecting in seconds. I purred softly, gazing up at him.

"Someone sounds like a sensitive boy." I chuckled a bit as well. "I haven't even started sucking on you yet~"

"Mmm… you're a naughty little slut, aren't you?" He stroked my head softly and I purred. I stroked his dick, licking my lips as I gazed at the thick tent forming in his pants.

"Heheh… you haven't seen anything yet, babe~" I chuckled, pumping my paw on his length faster. He gave a sigh and a low moan, gazing down at me as I lowered his pants far enough to allow his cock to jump out. "Wow… you're bigger than you look. Can't wait to suck on it."

"Naughty. Very naughty little thing… and quite sexy when I really look at you~" I blushed from his compliment and planted a kiss on the tip of his cock. He shivered in response to it, purring to myself as I slowly brought the tip into my muzzle. I looked up at him, watching as he shook above me, panting a bit. "Nnn… fuck yeah… take it all…." He pat my head and I murred softly with appreciation. I bobbed my head over the first few inches and my cheeks only grew a brighter red. For a hoodlum who looks like he's no more than a brute, he sure does keep his cock clean and tasting great.

"You like that flavor, babe? You like having me in your mouth, don't you?" He stroked my cheeks as I gobbled down the pre spurting into my maw. I pulled off of his meat for a moment, purring deeply.

"Heh… why take my mouth when you can have my hotter and tighter hole?" I teased him with a quick flick to the tip of his length. He shuddered above me again and I chuckled to myself. "You know you want it~"

"Mmmm.. you bet I do." He smirked and grabbed hold of me, lifting me up and pinning me against the tree with my ass poking out towards him. I purred lustfully, gazing back at him with wanting eyes.

"Do it. Take me… fuck me right here, right now…" I spoke, lust dripping of my very tongue. Scrafty growled into my ear, dropping his pants to his ankles. I could feel the hot, thick tip poke my tailhole and I quivered against him, his body against mines, the heat of his smooth skin pressed tight to the warmth of my lush, silky fur.

"Heheh… horny bitch, aren't you?" He teased me, licking my neck, dragging his hot tongue up the flesh of my neck to my cheek. I moaned deeply, grinding against him, giving a simple nod. My own cock began to erect to the world from the mere anxiety of knowing I was about to take it from behind from this hoodlum Pokemon.

"More than just horny… I'm needy… hungry for sex~" I licked my lips and ground my ass on his tip, both of us panting heatedly with lust. Scrafty took a firm grip to my hips and wasted no time in driving on home, pounding into my ass with great vigor. My eyes widened as his wet, lubed cock filled me and almost immediately lubricated my entire tunnel. I arched my back and released a loud moan, my body trembling against him and the tree.

"Aaaahhhh fuuuuck~!" I howled out in utter bliss, pushing back into his thrusts, taking his meat into me with desperate need for his cum.

"Shit, you're so tight!" He growled deeply into my ear, rutting my ass with all of my might. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my mind crumbling up from the intense pleasure racking my slender form. I panted heavily, my chest rising and falling quickly, taking Scrafty's large dick with ease. I clenched my walls around his meat, hugging it and trying to keep it buried inside me, feeling oh so full with his cock and warm preseed.

"Arceus…. So fucking thick.. harder, babe… fuck me harder…!" I moaned out to him, encouraging him to go all out on me. "D-Don't hold back!" He growled again before gripping my chest, holding onto me tightly and pistoning his cock into my ass with great strength. My tongue hung from my open muzzle and I screamed out in approval, my cock throbbing wildly from the massive stimulation to my prostate.

"YES! Oooohhh FUCK, right there~!" I howled out like a bitch in heat, my precum painting and feeding the tress and its roots, the grass below us glistening with my hot pre. His member throbbing constantly inside of me as he pumped in to the very hilt before coming out a little ways pass half and driving back in harder than the last time. My ass was burning, but in a good way… a very good way. Every thrust into me was like another trip to heaven, my anal walls constricting around him, fitting his cock perfectly, massaging him from base to tip.

I milked his shaft with my ass, gripping him hard, squeezing the Scrafty dick buried in my ass. I blushed as he started to suck on my neck and rub at my nipples, my body trembling under his treatment. "Aaahhh.… that's it, Scrafty… d-don't stop…" I moaned like his mate, panting in ecstasy, taking the pleasant massaging as well as the wild rutting. One of his paws slowly slide down my body and I quivered, releasing an elongated moan as his paw felt along my form. I turned my head to stare into his eyes, him doing just the same to me. Both of us blushed and I licked his forehead, smiling as he kept at suckling on my neck.

Eventually, I felt his paw grab my dick and begin to stroke me, and I moaned out louder in appreciation. My cock was hot in his grip, twitching and spurting warm precum onto the tree I was pressed against. "That feels… amazing, babe… harder.. f-faster, please…" I whimpered and begged for him to give me more, my mind racing with lustful feelings. He moaned and purred onto my neck as he fucked me silly. The amount of precum he fed me, as well as the amount drooling out of my ass, was a sign that he was going to cum soon. I wanted his seed… but… I wanted it on me.

"You close, babe? You gonna cum soon?" I spoke with a lustful, needy tone of voice. He gave a grunt of approval as he sped up rapidly with his thrusts. "Aahhh… f-fuck yeah… cum in me, baby… cum on me… I want it.. need it… do it now…" I shuddered against him as he pumped his paw on my meat as fast as I could. The mix of pleasure filling my body was too much and I let out one final cry before I hit my end, my cock throbbing hard in his grip and sending string after string of my hot, sticky Absol seed flying onto the tree as well as onto the ground, some of it splattering on his paw as he kept masturbating me as I came.

He moved off of my neck and moaned out loudly as he hilted inside of me, grinding on my ass roughly, forcing my hips to sway in a seductive manner as I felt his cock pulsing and exploding with large globs of hot cum. I shuddered from the warmth, moaning and purring loudly as he fed my ass his hot cream. After the first several spurts, he pulled out of me and I fell onto all fours, my front down and ass high in the air, cum drooling out of my back door. He stroked his dick, sending more thick shots of Scrafty cream onto my ass, giving me a lovely creampie and one masterpiece of a money shot to my ass. I purred from the heat of his seed on my backside and deep within me, feeling pregnant off of all of the 'milk' he implanted into my rear end. The feeling of the cum seeping down my thighs and hind legs down onto the ground felt nice too, the warmth spreading through my body.

"Mmm… fuck, that was amazing…" He spoke softly, patting my ass. "I made one hell of a creation back here, sexy~" I blushed and purred, wiggling my ass.

"Hope that helped you get off good." I replied with a soft and still rather lusty tone. He nodded and rubbed my butt again before making his way off.

"You bet it did… heh, hope to see you again someday, but I gotta get cleaned. Stay safe, lovely." He planted a kiss on my lips then made off into the forest. I rested there awhile longer, my body still tingling with the afterglow, as well as from the rutting and the warmth of his cum inside of me. I sighed happily and got up several minutes later, heading off in the opposite direction Scrafty went.

Once my mind cleared up of my lust, I was able to fully focus on finding any water source to clean up at. Along the way, I began to think again about what I should get done upon regaining my memory and discovering who I was… and where I lived. I felt as if I was coming closer to home… but I knew that I wasn't even a mile closer from when I started…

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	5. Plot Development 1

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die… I say that's not true. You live too long for such a long moment in such short time… but then even so… life's too short to die so young.

I turned my head to the left, blinking a bit and scanning my surroundings. Again, I was clean after another smut session gone white. I sighed with relief. Lately, I've been feeling the odd sensation that someone is watching me, but perhaps I was just becoming paranoid. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. So many questions flooded my mind. I struggled with so many things and I just needed answers. I'd do anything for some proper answers.

I walked along the forest slowly, looking down. I was almost depressed from how painful it was to have these questions swimming inside me, begging for answers that no one would give. It was annoying, irritating, and I just couldn't take much more of it.

Where am I? Who am I? What is my purpose? Where did I come from? Where is home? Did I have friends? A family? What have I gotten myself into..? I began to wonder if anyone could answer my questions or if I just had to resume on through this hell until I found home… but… what does home look like?

I supposed that, even with damned old amnesia, my instincts could tell me what home is and when I find it. It's taken over for me to do other things I didn't know how to do, it should be able to decipher home when I pass one.

"I'm lost… I'm hungry… I'm bored… and I really just wanna go home…" I sighed and sat myself down against a big rock, resting my legs. I was tired from walking for so long—3 straight hours to be exact. This place is HUGE… I had to admit that. 3 hours of walking and I was still inside the forest? Where is this place exactly? How did I get here if this forest is so giant… am I even getting closer to home? Can anyone help me? Just how horny is everyone in this forest? Are there any SANE Pokemon I can talk to without putting my dick into them somewhere? I just want answers without sex for once. Sex feels wonderful, yes, but at this point, I'd like to at least have a lead.

My ear twitched. I heard something in the bushes nearby. "Hello?" I slowly sat up, looking towards the bushes I heard. It was quiet and it seemed not a thing moved. Another rustle came from those same bushes and I stood up. "Who's there? Come on out…" The bush rustled again then I heard crackling leaves and twigs behind it. "Oh no you don't!" I got up and ran after the dark figure, sprinting towards it as fast as I could. The dark creature ran with all of its might, but I could see I was coming closer towards it—slowly but surely I was.

It took a sharp turn left and I almost lost it but managed to slow up enough to make the turn as well, though it got a fair distance away from me. "Wait up!" I called out to it, but it kept running. I panted, still exhausted from my earlier walking. I wouldn't be able to last too long running like this, but I was more than determined to catch this… thing, and see if it could help me. "I just want to ask you some questions!" I called out again, but it didn't stop nor reply. A hard right turn, but I saw it coming and my turn came out sharp. I was closer, rather closer than before. I could almost see what it was, but I still wasn't close enough. I was panting harder. My lungs were burning from the running. I couldn't go on any longer. I needed to stop, but I didn't want to lose this creature. I needed answers and I felt it could provide them.

With exhaustion and determination in my mind. I gave in the last remnants of my strength and I darted at the creature at a blurred pace. Nothing but a sprinting blur of gold fur as I dashed forward, approaching the creature at a quick speed. It was too busy still trying to run away that it didn't bother to look back. When it did, I help a quick yelp before I pounced and latched onto its back. It fell forward and we tumbled about at such a fast pace that I thought we'd never stop.

Almost a minute passed before we finally stopped, coated in dust, dirt, and patches of blood. I groaned in pain, my body trembling as I ended up under the creature. I felt something panting on me, something quivering. I slowly opened my eyes and spotted the most adorable little silver Ninetales I ever laid eyes on.

…..Okay, so it's the ONLY Ninetales I've ever laid eyes on. It was quite smaller than a regular Ninetales—just a little shorter than I am.

"Hey…" I spoke softly, nudging it gently. It groaned and looked up at me painfully. Its voice was feminine so it had to have been female. "Are you alright..?"

"What the… why did you do that..?" She asked, trying to sound angered and mincing but coming out as hurt and upset.

"Why were you running from me? I wasn't going to hurt you.. I just want to ask some questions." I pulled her up properly atop me and licked away the little bit of blood on her cheek. She winced slightly, thinking I was about to attack, then slowly reopened her eyes to see me just cleaning her face.

"I.. I was scared… I thought you wanted to hurt me…" She looked down in shame.

"I can't hurt anyone… I… don't remember anyone… I just want to know who I was, who I am, where I am… where's home…"

"Home? You're looking for home?" My eyes widened and I nodded quickly. Would she really be able to help me?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm looking for my home! My old life! I want it all back!" She placed a paw on my cheek and brushed it softly. I winced and grunted in pain at the feeling.

"Oh my… you poor thing…" I looked up at her in confusion before seeing quite the amount of blood on her paw that she just stroked my cheek with. "You hurt yourself badly… before anything, we need to get you patched up…" She got off of me and I began to stand. I pressed weight onto my right hind leg and, at that very moment, an intense spark of pain struck my body and I howled in pain, collapsing onto the ground in seconds. She looked at me and almost panicked.

"Oh no!" She went over to me. I grunted and panted, the pain coursing through my body. "Your leg… it's broken…" My eyes widened again. "It must have twisted and snapped while we were tumbling.. but… I haven't a scratch on me…"

"I curled up… so you wouldn't get hurt…." I said between grunts and groans. She looked down at me.

"You… hurt yourself just to protect me?"

"I can't get answers… if you were in any pain…" She lied down next to me and I felt her licking my cheek. I winced and almost cried out in pain but the stinging feeling of her licks at an open gash began to calm as I felt the skin seem to patch together and the fur cover the healing wound. "Wh… What are—"

"My tongue… it has healing abilities adapted from two of my tails." She explained, licking at my cheek until it was clean of the cut and blood. "Let me help you.. it's.. the least I could do for you."

"N-No… I.. I'd rather ask you some questions instead…" I replied as she licked my chest and I nearly howled from the stinging sensation.

"No.. let me heal you. You can ask me your questions when I finish." I looked up at her as she licked over my body, the heals fixing themselves as she did. I blushed a bit, watching her licking at my right hind leg, the wounds there fixing. "I can't fix a broken leg with my tongue.. but I can get rid of the wounds and pain there. Just try not to put too much pressure onto the leg or use it too much. So no running, swimming, or climbing for 3 weeks."

"O-Okay…" I felt my cheeks grow hot and a small smile appeared on my face as she lied back down next to me. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome.." She replied softly, snuggling into my fur. "Oh… my name's Kyrien by the way."

"Kyrien… that's a lovely name." She blushed and nuzzled my cheek. "My name's Limbo… at least that's my temporary name."

"Limbo, hm? It must have a meaning to your current situation." I nodded in response to her question. "I… I think I can help you… but… I can't give out too much information… it's.. personal."

"You can? Oh that would be the greatest to get even the slightest information on who I am!" I smiled with relief and remorse, glad to finally find someone useful to my quest of finding my life. "Can you tell me who I really am? Maybe my real name or where I live?"

"I can't say where you live… not yet at least… neither can I tell you your name… I could resolve this all right now…. But before I can give you your life back… you need to accomplish… things… prove worthy value to who you are now before you are allowed to become who you once were before… I can't let you have your life back… not yet…"

"Wh… What?" I looked at her in disbelief. She knew my entire life and wouldn't tell me? There must have been a valid reason so I kept my cool, mainly because she just helped me and she knows who I am. If I were to do even the slightest thing wrong to her, I knew I could kiss my chances goodbye.

"Before I can give you your life back…. you have to prove that you are worthy of having it… your life… isn't any ordinary life, Limbo… it's more than you think.. and if I told you who you were too soon… you'd be in more danger than you think…." She stood up and began to walk off. I couldn't do anything about it with a broken leg. "There's a reason they're attracted to you…"

I looked at her in confusion, blinking as she walked away and practically disappeared into the forest.

What did she mean by 'they're attracted to me'? What do I do now? How do I prove myself? What must I do to prove myself? Who am I proving myself to?

With questions answered, there just comes more questions and I become lost in my thoughts yet again… what do you want from me, Arceus? What must I do to get my life back…?

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	6. Typhlosion

Sometimes I have to think over exactly what I'm doing before I realize I'm actually doing it. I don't know why… but it occurs commonly. I've just realized I had sex with four different Pokemon in such little time…

"What the hell.." I asked myself, looking into the crystal clear water of the pond. I sighed and washed my face clean, trying to clear out my mind—that's become a sort of hobby now, hasn't it?—the questions Kyrien left hanging in my head swimming about. I began to wonder what I needed to do to prove myself… but she didn't leave me enough information. I hadn't a clue on what to do next nor where to go next, so I decided it might be best to just resume what I was doing at the time.

I walked aimlessly through the forest, waiting for someone to come up and just happen to want to fuck me. Then it hit me… I remember she said the Pokemon in this forest were attracted to me for a reason. What was that reason…? Why ARE they attracted to me? Is it because of my difference in color from the original Absol? Is it my appearance? I know I look very feminine but I don't think that's exactly the reason—not the real reason, at least. I sat down next to a rock, resting my body, my leg still aching with its being broken and all. I hadn't gotten far because of this leg, but I did managed to get somewhere. Still nothing, unfortunately. Not a Pokemon in sight.

I picked a few berries off of the bush that was next to me, eating a small few as it had came to mind that I hadn't eaten anything since Umbreon found me. I was starving like mad and a single berry alone was heavenly to me. I gobbled down several of the berries from the bush before I finally felt satisfied with my small meal, sighing and patting my tummy. I looked over my body. I was a slender Absol, well-built and toned with some decent muscle. I'd say I do look highly attractive in both the appearance of a male and female.

I drifted off as I rested in the warm rays of the morning sun, figuring a little more sleep and some well deserved rest would soothe my body of its tension and pain. Some hours later, I yawned and arose from my sleep, my eyelids fluttering as I came to. My vision was blurry, but that didn't stop me from realizing that something was horribly wrong.

"Nnn… mmm.. wh-wha…?" I looked around, seeing blurs of silver and grey. I blinked a few times and tried to raise my forepaws but, to my surprise, my forearms were restricted to the wall. I let out a weak growl in defense as I spotted a creamy, tan colored figure stepping up towards me. It chuckled, its voice feminine.

"Heh… looks like you're coming to." She spoke with a soft yet menacing voice. Her voice didn't deter my anger or shock one bit of what the hell or how the hell I got here.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" I questioned with my own angered tone. I yelped as she slapped me hard across the face.

"Silence, fool! My name is not important. Where you are is not important. What I want is to eliminate you bastards from this earth." Bastards? I looked around and I saw several other figures strapped to the wall just as I was. Eventually, my vision finally came to and I saw a female Typhlosion standing there in front of me, a white Raichu to my right, and a blue and white Grovyle.

"….Wait a second.." I said, looking up at her. "You have a thing against different colored Pokemon, don't you?" She smirked and chuckled darkly. I almost lost it there. Was she serious? Did she really have a problem with Pokemon that were like any other but just happened to have a different fur color? "You fucked up bitch! We're proud to be unique! What if we DON'T want to look like everyone else in our species? What if we WANT to be able to be spotted and depicted from others when the time comes? What's so bad about being the exact same Pokemon and species but a different color? You're no different from us!"

She stared at me and simply swiped at my face. I howled in pain, her claws slashing through my face, leaving three long gashes in the right side of my face from my cheek to my ear. Blood dripped to the ground below me and I really lost it then.

Who did that bitch think she was—don't say a Typhlosion. She had a nerve to come talk about us after what I saw on her. Her eyes weren't the same as an original Typhlosion. She had heterochromia eyes! Her right eye was golden, the left was green!

FUCKING FREAK! …..I sound like a middle school kid now. But I'm right though!

"Get me down from here you eye paint freak!" I howled and growled angrily at her, literally seeing red. She chuckled and rose a paw to swipe again.

"Shut your mouth, slave!" She slashed at me again, but this time I moved my head out of the way. She growled and went in for another attack. I felt the chain on the back of my head that was holding down my paw and I smirked inwardly, dodging once more and having her hit the chain. I heard the smallest snap and I got an idea there.

"Daaaaamn, your aim is horrible~" I teased, sticking my tongue out at her. I saw her blush red with anger and attack with another Slash. I moved out of the way towards the other chain and had the same process happen. Now both chains were cut and weakened and I was in the open to break free and teach her a lesson or four.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" She roared at me, charging up what I assumed to be a Flamethrower. As she did that, I smirked wide and used not even half my strength to break the chains on my forepaws. Her eyes widened as I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. I easily slipped my hinds out of the chains and I was free, looking up at her with a dark death glare. She flinched and her attack decipitated. I took a step towards her, chuckling darkly now.

"U-Uhh…."

"Aww, what's wong~? You scared of da poor wittle Absol?" I teased, smirking and licking my lips. I looked over her body and I had to say, she was an attractive girl. At that moment, I knew just what I was going to do to her.

"S-Shut up..!" She shouted at me, backing up into a wall.

"Heheh… bitches shouldn't be bitches when they know they're gonna get what they had coming." I stepped up to her, watching her quiver in fear.

"L-Leave me alone…"

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't fight? All words?" I simply continued to chuckle as I teased her. She whimpered and tried to find a way out, but I had her cornered.

"G-Go away! I'm sorry, okay? Happy now?"

"Oh yeah. I forgive you cutting my face open and imprisoning me for being a hypocrite. Of course I forgive you!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I grabbed her by the chest and threw her to the ground. She yelped and tried to get up, but I pinned her down before she could do anything.

"P-Please don't hurt me…" She sniffled. I looked down at her, letting my blood drip onto her face. "H-Huh..?"

"Hey… see this?" I pointed at the large gashes on my face. "Now… why shouldn't I hurt you?" She was speechless. "Exactly." I bit into her face, crunching down on her right jaw. She howled in pain as I almost broke the jaw, tearing flesh with it, leaving a large, blood drooling bite mark on her face. I wasn't done. She still needed punishment for imprisoning me, THEN punishment for her hypocritical was. I sent a hard punch to her neck and she wheezed, her breath practically stopping.

"Heh… filthy slut." I watched as she gagged and choked, struggling for air. "I've got air right here. You want it? You want my air? Beg for it." Typhlosion whined, tears welling in her eyes as she suffocated.

"H… elp… m-me…" I wasn't going to let her die, nor would she die. She was being a little overdramatic, really. Her air supply would return in just a few seconds, but I smirked and took the chance and pressed my lips to hers in a forced kiss, my tongue slipping into her maw, exploring her as I fed her my oxygen. She gasped from shock and relief, being able to be filled with air, but not enjoying the kiss forced upon her.

My tongue danced in her mouth, occasionally taking hold of hers as I then groped at her breasts. She yipped and squirmed, struggling to break free, but I was stronger than her. Much stronger. I pulled back from the kiss and smirked, going down to her neck, swarming it with licks and kisses before full on suckling at it. Typhlosion quivered at the sensation I sent down her spine, panting and biting back a moan. I lapped at her neck as I suckled gingerly, occasionally nibbling lightly while caressing her breasts.

"G-Get off… s-stop please…" She whimpered between pants and gasps. I could feel her body growing hot from my treatment, knowing she was enjoying it. Perhaps tenderizing her body isn't really a punishment, but I can't resist treating a girl right. I gazed up at her, purring deeply as I began to grind on her, my sheath already stiff from staring at her body alone. She gasped even louder, feeling my sheath rubbing over her pussy and I chuckled to myself as I heard her release a moan.

I couldn't say anything though. Here I was raping her… but treating her like a princess. In fact, I wanted her to moan. I wanted to force it but I whether she gets hurt or not would be her fault depending on how much she relaxes and takes the inevitable. I felt my shaft beginning to erect and I licked my lips, pulling off of her neck and staring down at the red spot from my suckling.

"Heheh… that mark won't be going anywhere for a long while." My gaze went lower to her breasts; large, plush, and begging to be sucked. I did just as her breasts were asking and I took to her right breast, lapping and groping at her tit and the nipple. She gasped under me and began to squirm again and I merely kept at my work. My cock was now fully erect and I began to grind it on her slit, feeling just how wet she was already. I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. She already knew she was degrading herself by enjoying being raped, but I didn't care. I wanted revenge and pleasure and I was going to get it whether she enjoyed it or not.

I suckled on her nipple, my eyes on hers as she panted and quivered, her struggling against me dying down fast. She began to moan quietly, giving in to the treatment I placed upon her, my tongue dancing around the perky, sensitive nub in my maw while my underside was coated with her sweet nectar, getting both of us ready for the inevitable. Her body was hot—hotter than a regular fire-type of course—and I could tell she wanted this.

"Ahh… g-get away…" She spoke softly, but I knew she wanted me all over her… in more ways than one. I knew she was ready for it, I could tell from her panting, her moaning, her eyes. I could see the lust in them, her need for me to claim her, and I was going to do just that.

"Mm… you want me don't you?" I teased, continuing to grind against her. She whimpered and moaned, quivering under me as she wrapped her paws around me, pulling me tight against her.

"Y-yes… p-please take me…." She admitted. I licked my lips and chuckled with glorious victory.

"Heh… you're no evil Typhlosion at all, are you? Just a lonely girl looking for some love." She blushed hard and that told me that I was right. She didn't hate us for being different. She was merely lonely and wanted attention of her own. I knew that we who stand out get plentiful attention because of it and since hers isn't exactly noticeable on first glance, she's just seen as another Typhlosion. I could tell she was the type who liked attention, but why she kidnapped and attempted to torture us was beyond me. Maybe it was out of anger for our getting all of the attention? Whatever it was, it didn't really matter to me anymore now that I had her right where I wanted her.

I shifted a bit atop her, repositioning my length at her entrance with a smile. I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to hers for a brief moment, sharing some passion within our mixed lust before I drove into her pussy without regret. Both of us howled out in utter bliss. I was thick to her, stretching her pussy wide. She was tight. VERY tight. And so HOT! It was incredible on me and the sheer fact of how wet her inner walls were told me she wanted it the moment she saw me.

I panted heavily, grinding against her ever so slowly, not wanting to erupt inside of her already. Her sex had a tight grip on me, convulsing and constricting all about my shaft. It felt unbelievable the way her walls massaged me, but I could do nothing but lie there on top of her, hips connected, my dick buried in her heat. I gazed down into her half closed eyes, growling in bliss as she ground herself back against me, this alone providing an amazing deal of pleasure to the two of us. But we both knew that the other wanted more than grinding. I wanted to fuck her and she wanted me to do it, so I went right to it.

I pulled out of her slowly, almost torturing both of us with how slow I went, wanting to tease her lustful needs for me to rut her, but I found myself teasing me more than I did her. Eventually, only the head of my tapered doggy meat rested inside of her, the veins bulging slightly and pulsating, my massive shaft throbbing hard, glistening in the dim lights from Typhlosion's juices.

"Do it…" She said in a whisper.

"What was that, babe?"

"DO IT!" She screamed to me, and I did it. I did what she wanted. I pummeled into her cunt and began to rut her like the horny bitch she was. My body trembled and hers rocked along the cold steel floor, her flames igniting as I fucked her with all of my might—I was too glad for Typhlosion's ability to control what her flames do and do not burn.

"YEEEEESS!" She howled, her pussy clamping onto my meat as I pounded into her. I grunted with every thrust, hammering away at her cunt with great vigor, every slap of our hips sounding out and echoing through the room. Her honey squirted out of her slightly every time our hips met, showing off just how wet she was for this. Her tongue hung from her open maw as she screamed and lied there, taking it like the needy slut she knew she was. Her walls massaged my cock, applying a great extra deal of bliss on my meat.

Hot precum spurted inside of her tunnel as I went at her faster and deeper, grinding against her on occasion then going back to ravaging her sex raw. Her screams fueled my lust, driving me, encouraging me to go at her faster and harder. Surprisingly, out of all of that fucking and lust, I somehow managed to use as little effort on my broken hind leg as possible, and that worked out… pretty much perfectly!

"Harder… HARDER!" She howled out at me and I gave it to her the way she wanted it. I fucked her cunt with every ounce of my strength, gripping her body and pinning her down hard to keep her from sliding all over the floor from just how hard I was pounding her. She screamed and howled even louder as I went at her and I felt her walls clamp hard on my dick and her rush of hot nectar come squirting out over her bodies. She had just came and we both knew that was only one of few more to come.

"YES! Oooohhhh Arceus, FUCK ME!" She was desperate for this. I didn't know if I could keep up with her expectations. She wanted it so badly, yet I could only give so much speed and strength. I was at my limit in both and she still wanted more. My cock filled her to the womb and that wasn't even enough for her. It throbbed, fed her loads of pre, and stretched her out quite the bit, giving her the full feeling I knew she loved… and that wasn't anywhere near enough for her.

"MORE! Please give me MORE!" She was roaring and screaming like mad and even that was music to my ears. I felt eyes all over us, the other Pokemon still chained to the wall all watching us with massive hard-ons. I took the moment to look back at them and winked at each, causing them all to blush brightly. They knew what I had in mind without me even using Telepathy. I fucked Typhlosion to the very brink of my limits and abilities, feeling her cumming all over us for a second time.

"GRRRAAAHHH!" I roared out at the top of my lungs, pistoning away into her like a mad beast—I was; I totally was. My cock throbbing and grew rather hot inside of her burning depths, my dick twitching with my growing orgasm. I was close to my release and she was already hitting a third with a fourth moments behind it. I pounded and rutted her, howling and moaning, precum spurting out as if I were cumming inside of her… but that was soon to come.

"Fill me… cum in my pussy… give me your seed!" She ordered to me, though she knew she didn't have to tell me anything to know I was going to feed her every drop. My knot was larger than usual, by about an inch in diameter and such. I was going to get it inside her then feed her the thick cream she needed to calm her lust. I put in an unknown strength and began to almost fuck her into the steel ground. I saw her body descending the slightest bit, as if I was pounding her into the ground—I had to have been fucking her harder than I thought to be making her dent STEEL.

"Here…. it… comes…! AAAHHH FFFUUUUCK!" I roared out again as I slammed into her pussy one last time, my knot slipping into her tunnel with ease. We both howled and screamed out loud as I exploded inside of her and she erupted onto me, her honey splattering over my dick and knot, her walls clamping onto me as tight as they could while I pumped huge torrents of cum into her womb. My seed was hotter than normal, but it only made the pleasure that much incredible for both of us. I pumped a massive load into her cunt and womb, her stomach swollen with seed as if she was already pregnant. I was more than satisfied with the work I did to this female, and I knew she was even more satisfied than I was.

"Ooohhhh… fuck yeah…" It was the last thing I heard her say before she passed out under me. I looked back at the others and I used my last bits of strength to reassure they'd be free and pleased later when Typhlosion and I awoken. They all nodded and relaxed themselves as I passed out, with nothing on my mind but satisfaction, and victorious bliss.

* * *

**INTERACTION STORY  
**YOU can decide what Pokemon you would like to see paired with this poor Absol. What I wish to accomplish is a story of both plot (slightly) and smut that allows people to be able to read on a Pokemon having sex that they have always wanted to see.

SO! All you have to do is leave a comment (or note, comments recommended) on what Pokemon (and gender) you would like to see have sex. Please refrain from the awkward shapes and forms such as Probopass and Magneton as well as genderless Pokemon (excluding Legendary Pokemon).


	7. Discontinuation Explanation

The story, Heat and Hunter, is not going to be continued because I made the **dreaded** mistake that has ruined it all: THERE WAS PLOT. OMGWTFLOL DOOD NO.

I'll put it simple: I do NOT do plot. I write porn. I write Pokemon porn. Nothing BUT Pokemon porn. There shouldn't be plot in my stories. That's not who I am. That's not what I write. That's not how I write. There is to be porn, porn, and more porn. Because I'm pretty sure that's what most of my followers, friends, and possible (pfft, please) fans want... right? Just a bunch of endless, fappable porn.

HOWEVER. There is one thing I want to say.

While Heat and Hunter WILL be discontinued, there are faaaar too many suggestions that were left that I **REFUSE** to let go to waste. I'd be a bitch to let them go. So here's the plan:

There WILL be a new story. A story dedicated to you all, to my watchers, followers, and (no I'm not THAT good to have them .) fans. Your suggestions WILL be taken to and WILL be full on porn. Some will start with porn and finish with porn, others will start simple and quickly lead to it. BUT, these stories/chapters will NOT be very long. I will say that at maximum, they will be around 2000 words per chapter. The porn will be well written and described, but will not be extremely lengthy.

Everyone who has left a suggestion here, I will advise you to please listen carefully to the next few statements.

I will be posting a new story soon to prepare the full masturbation fodder that will be request hungry for you all. The first chapter will a brief explanation to what is to be expected and what can and cannot be requested. When that first chapter is posted to the new story thread, I wish for all of you that have requested pair ups here to either bring your pairings to the new story, or even suggest new ones. Now, before you actually get your pairing ready to ask for, there will be some extra and special rules that may even change your complete mindset on what you wish to request.

I do apologize that this story will not be finished, but, to make it up to everyone that have wanted to see this be continued and completed, I will be making a story thread that is 100% dedicated to everyone's requests. How long will the story be? How many chapters will be written? Well... that will just depend on a few things between the number of requests I get, my conditions, and my writing times.

I thank everyone who has been patient with me and hope you all have some lovely ideas to give. This isn't just for me, but it's also for you~


End file.
